


Better conduct next time

by Benquel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benquel/pseuds/Benquel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets spanked in the courtyard over a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better conduct next time

**Author's Note:**

> a fill i did that i decided to post here because why the heck not
> 
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=1719116#cmt1719116

 

“I’m sorry-”  
  
Another strike of Irvin’s palm against Eren’s bum sends ripples over the skin.   
  
“I’m sor-” Eren chokes and his eyes squeeze shut; his fingers gripping the material of Irvin’s boot. Another slap jerked a tear to fall.  
  
Being fifteen you would have thought you could have gotten away with at most running sprints around a track, but being in the military tends to leave compassion threadbare. Nearly a dozen horses where still running loose in the fields after Eren had accidently left the stable fence open when one struggled out of his hold on the reins, it galloped in the courtyard with no intention of slowing down. Several and then nearly half of the horses followed when Eren ran after it.  
  
It took three hours to track most of them; untrained horses didn’t respond to calls and because of Eren  _three hours_  were wasted.   
  
Irvin found Eren being dragged by his shirt by one of the patrol guards, “who let him in charge of the new horses!”  
  
“Wasn’t that Corporal Levi?” one of the cadets nearby spoke up.   
  
Levi was already making his way to the camp square, rolling his sleeves up as he did. In seconds he was gripping Eren’s hair and slamming his face to the dirt, his upper lip drawn in a snarl. “We lost one fifth of our uniforms to one of the horses tipping the wash barrel in the river. Half of the bread that was going to feed soldiers was eaten right from their crates; you’ll be going without since we clearly have to consider where our priorities lie at the moment. Your behaviour today has been an embarrassment to me and other members of this battalion.”  
  
He pulled Eren’s face from the floor only to slam it back down. The boy grunted as his lower lip burst against the gravel.   
  
The Corporal pulled away and stood, replacing his hand with his boot to keep Eren from lifting his head. “Get me a stool.” He ordered one of the cadets, who hastily ran and plucked a chair from the patrol station before placing it by Levi and edging off.  
  
“I am actually shocked by how stupidly you have performed this morning and really I can’t think of any means of discipline that could do better than this.”  
  
Levi stepped away and sat on the stool, spreading his legs.   
  
“On my lap, Eren.”  
  
Eren looked petrified, eyes rolled almost painfully fast to meet Levi’s before glancing at his lap and he started to shake.  
  
“Sir, please-”  
  
“That’s a direct order.”  
  
“It wasn’t my fault,  _please_ \- I -”  
  
"Don't you dare make me repeat myself."  
  
The whole camp grew quiet and Eren remained where he was on the floor, eyes wide and lips parted, blood smeared from his lip to his chin.   
  
Irvin stepped forward, the crowd that had gathered behind him. He walked with his hands linked behind his back and dropped his gaze to Eren on his knees. He was far from pleased at today’s unfortunate drawbacks, which would obviously cost them a heavy sum that the Commander himself had to beg the senate for. No, he wasn’t pleased at all.   
  
He turned to Levi, "I'll take over from here, Corporal."  
  
The man cocked a brow but stood and offered his chair, which Irvin took with a nod of thanks.   
  
"Eren, there's now an expense I'll have to bear for the next two weeks. Get up and have yourself on my lap.  _Now_."  
  
The Commander glanced down to see Eren’s thoughts spin the cogs in his head, his green eyes shifted around, almost as if considering making a run for it before slowly settling on looking at Irvin’s lap. His patience was thinning and he turned to the crowd, two soldiers eagerly watching caught his eye.   
  
“Lift him up.” He ordered, and the two men jolted in surprise before stoically making their way to Eren, who panicked and attempted to back himself away on the floor. They moved quickly and both men tightly latched their hands on his upper arms and hoisted him to his feet.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Eren shook and his face paled.   
  
The soldiers hauled him to where Irvin sat, Eren's feet trailing the dirt and making tracks. The boy was lifted and slung over the man's legs, and Irvin could feel the extent of his shaking as it rattled the bones in his thighs.  
  
With his hand pressed flat against the small of Eren’s back, he used his other to tug the boys trousers to his knees. His ass exposed and he could hear a small whine that came out as a choked gasp.   
  
Irvin raised his broad hand and sent it straight down to spank both cheeks. Eren cried and joggled in his hold with each hard smack.   
  
Now, in the camp square, Eren was getting spanked on a stool in front of a crowd of soldiers.   
  
“Commander - please - I’m sorry - no more -” He pants after each slap and his back arches to try and keep away from Irvin’s hand, but the hand placed on Eren’s back forces the boy’s chest back onto his thighs.   
  
The skin on Eren’s bum is red and blotchy; pink welts the size of Irvin’s fingers starting to rise.  
  
Eren was frightened and he drew his face down to stare at the side of the Commander's boot, the throng of soldiers was clearly filled with members Eren's age as well as older and higher ranked officials.   
  
Irvin lost count how many times his hand returned to whip at Eren's ass, the skin bouncing endlessly and by now Eren had quieted down to only whimpers and occasional shouts when Irvin's hand came down faster or harder than expected. He could feel the boy's tears dripping from his chin to fall into his white uniform trousers, dampening the side of his calf.  
  
The crowd had doubled in size by that time, and Irvin's hand was beginning to sting. He gave one final slap that echoed in the courtyard, and lifted himself from the stool. Eren toppled in a wheezing heap at his feet, his face flush from embarrassment and crying.  
  
"I expect better conduct from you in the future." His eyes browsed the crowed before leaving the open square to return back to the main building.  
  
Eren was left to wipe his sleeve over his face and draw his trousers back up, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye.

 


End file.
